L'Amour Est Le Seul Mot aka Love is the Only Word
by Samuraiko
Summary: My take on the songfic... five songs from NotreDame de Paris rewritten to reflect my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, for the characters Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator. Still working on Kurenai's...
1. Love is the Only Word

_Note: These are five songs from "Notre-Dame de Paris" that I rewrote after an epiphany I'd had while driving, a very dangerous thing for a writer... ("Notre-Dame de Paris" is the musical based on Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.) I couldn't help but think how much the musical reminded me of my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, and so, with a little work, I rewrote the songs to reflect the characters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator). I'm working on the sixth, which is a song for Kurenai._

_This song, based on "(Belle) Is the Only Word," was the song that really started the whole thing in the first place._

**

* * *

**

**LOVE (IS THE ONLY WORD)**

_Piccolo_

Love is the only word that I can never say  
When she smiles at me, she drives the pain away  
Dancing like the golden sunbeams of the day  
And at night with the shadows as they play  
I see her sleeping peacefully in my embrace  
I'd give the whole world to just one time touch her face  
Please  
How can I just let her walk away from me  
Without our love ever having a chance to be  
Oh Kami please  
Please let me go beyond the pain  
And learn to live once again  
With Kurenai

_Vegeta_

Love is a word I thought that I would never say  
About a girl who keeps the pride inside at bay  
But if I let her in, then there'll be Hell to pay  
So I simply will not love her, come what may  
Love is a weakness that I simply will not feel  
I won't believe that her sweet words of love are real  
Please  
This innocent, she sees the secrets in my soul  
And yet she still seeks to make my dark heart whole  
Oh Kami please  
Away from her light let me turn  
Though in that flame I long to burn  
With Kurenai

_Goku_

Love in a way no empty words can ever say  
That blazes like the shining stars so far away  
And when I kissed her on that perfect golden day  
I felt the barriers between the two of us give way  
Oh ChiChi please, can't you see I love her as well  
But it's a forbidden love that I can never tell  
Please  
Though I would gladly worship her with every breath  
For her to share another's love would spell her death  
Oh Kami please  
Must one so sweet be made to die  
And worse never to know why  
Oh Kurenai

_Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku_

I see her sleeping peacefully in my embrace  
I'd give the whole world to just one time touch her face  
Please  
How can I just let her walk away from me  
Without our love ever having a chance to be  
Oh Kami please  
Please let me go beyond the pain  
And learn to live once again  
With Kurenai  
Oh Kurenai


	2. Kami Why's This World All Wrong

_Note: These are five songs from "Notre-Dame de Paris" that I rewrote after an epiphany I'd had while driving, a very dangerous thing for a writer... ("Notre-Dame de Paris" is the musical based on Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.) I couldn't help but think how much the musical reminded me of my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, and so, with a little work, I rewrote the songs to reflect the characters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator). I'm working on the sixth, which is a song for Kurenai._

_This song is based on "God You Made the World All Wrong."_

**

* * *

**

**KAMI WHY'S THIS WORLD ALL WRONG**

_Piccolo_

Kami, why's this world all wrong  
I'm so ugly - she's so fine  
I would love her my life long  
But she never can be mine

I have half a heart and soul  
I can't give her a thing  
She prays Vegeta'll make her whole  
With the love she hopes he'll bring

She has lain down at his touch  
Though he's blinded by his pride  
But that love she needs so much  
She'll never find it at his side

Kami, why's this world all wrong  
He wants her, but what for?  
He will make her life a song  
He will give her nothing more

Kami, why's this world all wrong  
I can't be her shining knight  
With one like Goku she belongs  
Not with me outside the light

I am just an ugly stain  
That you, Kami, want to hide  
And you gave me all your pain  
Were you ever on my side?

Kami, why's this world all wrong  
I have nothing, he has all  
But I'll tell her all along  
He won't be there when she falls

He was born to royalty  
To make love and to make war  
I was born from hate, you see  
Kami, what did you make me for?

Tell me what side she is on

Those whose power buys her heart?  
Or those who suffer all alone,  
Day and night, forever apart?

Will this woman I adore  
Save her love only for  
A Saiyan prince without a heart  
And leave a Namek at the door?

Kami, why's this world all wrong  
I'm so ugly, she's so fine  
I would love her my life long  
But she never can be mine


	3. Stars

_Note: These are five songs from "Notre-Dame de Paris" that I rewrote after an epiphany I'd had while driving, a very dangerous thing for a writer... ("Notre-Dame de Paris" is the musical based on Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.) I couldn't help but think how much the musical reminded me of my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, and so, with a little work, I rewrote the songs to reflect the characters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator). I'm working on the sixth, which is a song for Kurenai._

_This song is based on "Moon."_

**

* * *

**

**STARS**

_Kami_

Stars  
You who shine your light  
Bright on the world tonight  
See how this poor Namek yearns to love

Clear solitary stars so far  
Will the day yet come  
When he will understand what it means to feel

Please hear the cry  
Of a heart in pain  
For whom all you million stars  
Don't shine like those violet eyes he loves  
A forbidden love  
Stars

Stars  
Please don't disappear  
Because he's consumed with fear  
Please hear how cries the heart within Piccolo

Please hear his cry  
Yes, a Namek cries  
He cries for his heart's desire, his voice over mountains flies  
So high that I know it flies to you  
Stars  
See how he now desires to love that poor fallen angel

Stars  
You who shine your light  
For lovers in the night  
See how this poor Namek yearns for love  
For love


	4. I'm a Prince

_Note: These are five songs from "Notre-Dame de Paris" that I rewrote after an epiphany I'd had while driving, a very dangerous thing for a writer... ("Notre-Dame de Paris" is the musical based on Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.) I couldn't help but think how much the musical reminded me of my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, and so, with a little work, I rewrote the songs to reflect the characters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator). I'm working on the sixth, which is a song for Kurenai._

_This song is based on "I'm a Priest."_

**

* * *

**

**I'M A PRINCE**

Vegeta 

I was a happy man until I saw your face  
I hid my heart away in some dark secret place  
All that power of love, I kept down and I never let go  
I had only one goal – to be the strongest the world would ever know

No, I'm a prince – I can't love this girl  
Her love is the fire that destroys my world

Against any enemy, I could stand any shock  
Straight and proud, a warrior with a heart as cold as rock  
Then she stole in my soul and awakened desire  
I dream I'm inside her and I wake up on fire

No, I'm a prince – I can't love this girl  
Her love, her sweet love, can her love truly fill my world

I let no woman near, I simply did not care  
But in the heart of the night I felt the passion flare  
I wakened in the night, I could not help but stare  
At the woman I held in my arms who lay sleeping there

No, I'm a prince – I can't love this girl  
Her love, that dark love, is the power that rules my world

No, I'm a prince – I can't love this girl

Heal me with your touch – don't leave me alone  
Only you can turn my heart to flesh from stone  
And I'll follow you into death, bid this world good-bye,  
To be in Heaven with you, my Kurenai

No, I'm a prince – I can't love this girl  
But love, yes to love, is the strength that can change my world

Oh I'm a prince yet I love this girl  
This girl


	5. My Love Will Kill Her

_Note: These are five songs from "Notre-Dame de Paris" that I rewrote after an epiphany I'd had while driving, a very dangerous thing for a writer... ("Notre-Dame de Paris" is the musical based on Victor Hugo's The Hunchback of Notre Dame.) I couldn't help but think how much the musical reminded me of my book DBZ: And the Greatest of These, and so, with a little work, I rewrote the songs to reflect the characters (Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku, with Kami as the narrator). I'm working on the sixth, which is a song for Kurenai._

_This song is based on "Your Love Will Kill Me."_

**

* * *

**

**MY LOVE WILL KILL HER**

_Goku_

I feel a wave of passion  
Move through my heart with such pain  
This is beyond all reason  
But I can't let passion reign

It happened so easily  
As we stood under the stars  
What is she doing to me  
How could this come so far

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
How can she bear this curse  
To remain alone forever

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
And I knew it would be  
When she looked at me  
When I looked at her

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
My love will kill her

This has become obsession  
Crazy desire she brings  
I know this can never happen  
But still I see her weeping

Her violet eyes still haunt me  
I live to feel her kiss  
Oh, God, I know she wants me  
Please, God, how can you do this

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
How can she bear this curse  
To remain alone forever

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
And I knew it would be  
When she looked at me  
When I looked at her

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
My love will kill her

How can "to love" mean "to kill"  
I know I mustn't but still  
I lose my strength and my will  
And now my tears start to spill

I never knew such desire  
Just looking into her eyes  
And now the heart in me cries  
And now my soul is on fire

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
How can she bear this curse  
To remain alone forever

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
And I knew it would be  
When she looked at me  
When I looked at her

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
My love will kill her  
My love will kill her

My love will kill her, my love will kill her  
My love will kill her


End file.
